


Sick Day

by AyuDev



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [28]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doomcio, Fistifrog, Lucio sings cute songs in his sleep, M/M, Only Through Conflict, Sick Character, Sick-Kande, Thanks Moira, When Doomfist tries to punch his way through a cold and fails miserably, man cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Mid fight, Doomfist goes after the audio medic, Lucio goes to dodge only to notice the giant is now, flying through the air unconscious. Moira doesn't want to deal with the sick man, so she lets Lucio deal with him.





	Sick Day

If only the man wasn't such a stubborn ass, this wouldn't have happened in the first place. 

He always told himself that he could push through anything, but this time all that got him, was an angry medic and forced bed rest. 

Literally. He was chained to his bed. With his stature, he could easily break those chains, but the problem was the consequences that immediately would follow when the other male noticed the broken bed frame and him not in the bed. 

“If you had of rested before, this wouldn't have happened. You can't punch your way out of a cold, ya know?” handing him some chrysanthemum tea with honey, he watched until he was sure the person in question actually swallowed the drink. “It'll help, I promise, now stop being stubborn and rest. You can't get better if you don't let your body fight this.” 

Staring out the window, he was home. Lucio definitely didn't have to be there, he had a whole team of people, probably concerned with his whereabouts. Akande looked at his phone, knowing full well the messages were from Sombra, wondering where he had disappeared to. Reaching for it, it felt heavy in his hand... what the hell was this?!?!

“Lucio, what did you put in this drink.” He immediately questioned the man trying to help him, almost angry at his own signs of weakness being as clear as day. His whole body ached in a way he hadn't really known in... who knows how long... and he had nothing else that could be causing it... or so he thought. The Brazilian shook his head and smiled. 

“You. Are. SICK.” He started. “You fainted mid attack, you're lucky you don't scare me, big guy, of you may have been out there for a while.” hand on his hip, this whole thing seemed too weird to be true... but definitely not something his brain could imagine on it's own. “Let me know if you need anything, I'll be making dinner...” Turning to walk away, the Doomfist was about to try and say something... but his world went dark pretty quickly. 

The next thing he knew, He felt something wet and cold on his forehead, and could feel someone else close to him, realizing all too quickly he had passed out once more, he decided not to rush things. He felt hot, and uncomfortable. 

“You up? You gave me quiet a scare. Pretty sure that was your body agreeing with me on the whole rest thing.” Opening his eyes, Lucio's head was right up against his, those dark brown eyes looking back at him, his brows furrowed. 

“Why are you helping me, you know who I am.” Feeling a hand on his chest and a finger on his lips, his gaze met Akande's... fierce and ready for whatever might come his way. This frog boy feared nothing, it seemed.

“You don't scare me...” Lucio smirked. “Plus, it's not like you could hurt me anyways, the last time you tried to, I ended up dragging your ass back here. It's not easy for a medic and a scientist to lug a seven foot giant, a thank you would be appreciated instead of threats, Ogundimu.”

Goddammit Moira. 

He closed his eyes, and woke up to a blackened sky, Lucio must have uncuffed him in case he needed to use the bathroom. Considering he was in no condition to do anything, Akande sighed and just closed his eyes once more. If resting meant fighting this nasty thing, then so be it, it was irritating, but he poker faced it like normal. 

“How're you feeling, big guy?” Feeling that could dampness on his head again, he didn't feel terrible, but he knew better than to assume the worst was over. 

After a much needed trip to his bathroom, the giant made his way back to his bed, but before he entered, he heard a humming. Stopping, he slowly turned his body to face the soft melody, it only took a couple of steps to reach the living area, where he found the medic, completely relaxed, singing a tune in what he assumed to be Portuguese. He stopped contemplating moving closer as he felt an unfamiliar sensation twisting in his stomach. When was the last time he had eaten? Turning around he hadn't realized the shorter male was behind him until he looked down. 

“You look better, but you also haven't eaten, have you?” He looked... concerned? The Doomfist was too tired to question it. He didn't know what to expect until he noticed Lucio was not moving from his spot. “Stop, being stubborn. Let me help you, rest up and I won't have to keep bugging your ass about it.” Akande rolled his eyes at the comment, bu he knew the small man was probably right... as much as he hated admitting that. 

So he couldn't eat solids, body wouldn't let him. He couldn't work out, small frog boy wouldn't let him. He was growing impatient, the soup diet reminded him of the hospital trip, the months it took for his arm to heal... whatever was left of it anyways. He didn't like to be reminded of that, but he also knew better than to bite the hand that was feeding him. The soothing low humming helped him sleep anyways, so it wasn't all bad (he couldn't imagine stating that out loud, Moira would surely have a hay day). 

 

A week of the ridiculous cold, and it all slipped away, body completely forgetting what it felt like to be weakened so far that he struggled to leave the king bed. Lucio had grown on him, and they both stopped openly trying to piss the other off. On Lucio's last night, he had passed out on the couch, Akande carried him to his bed. Not like they both couldn't enjoy the comforts now that he wasn't going to spread the awful virus to him.

 

The older man tried telling himself that it was nothing, he was just returning the favor received by the other man. He stopped trying that when he woke up the next morning, that little man curled up next to him, humming that melody in his sleep. He found himself trying hard not to pull the younger man closer. A part of him didn't want the frog boy to leave.

Well fuck. Thanks Moira.


End file.
